


Non-planned

by romanogersotp



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, First Dates, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogersotp/pseuds/romanogersotp
Summary: He had not been waiting for this woman for 45 minutes.He had been waiting for this woman his entire life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used.

Steve was sitting in a fancy restaurant, waiting for his date. A date that either had no idea how a clock worked or a date that simply decided to not show up. The restaurant was crowded. People, mostly couples, sat by every table. They were all talking, eating and some even kissing and there he sat, alone. The waitress came to his table several times, asking if he was ready to order. “No not yet. I’m waiting for someone.” He said and the waitress nodded. Steve just hoped he was right. Dating hadn’t been something that worked well for him during the years. No woman had had a big interest in him. So it wouldn’t have been the first time a date didn’t show up. He still decided to be more patient and wait even longer, just in case.

The restaurant was getting more crowded and crowded and the waitress once again asked Steve if he was ready to order. He gave her the same answer. Soon, Steve noticed that the couples around him started to stare at him sadly. The way people do when someone gets stood up. Steve sighed deeply, glancing down at his watch. She was 45 minutes late now. He simply couldn’t hold up this table any longer when other couples actually could have the chance to a great night.

Steve was just about to get up and leave as a woman sat down in front of him. “I’m sorry I’m so late, babe.” She said, leaving Steve oddly confused since this was definitely not the woman he had been waiting for the past 45 minutes. “Traffic is just crazy now.” The woman continues as she glanced around at the people around their table, noticing that they stopped giving Steve sad looks. The woman bent closer to Steve over the table. “I’m Natasha, just go with it, alright?” She said, smiling a bit. Steve was still confused but did as she said. The woman, Natasha, was after all being so sweet for saving him in this awkward and sad situation and let’s face it, this woman was drop dead gorgeous. Her red hair and green emerald eyes made her stand out in the room, just as every other feature that she had. “And whoever it was that stood you up like this, she’s not worthy of your time.” Natasha added, making Steve smile for the first time that night.

When Steve had managed to calm down from this unusual surprise, he had a lot of time to get to know this wonderful woman in front of him. He loved everything about her. Everything she said, everything she did. And to Steve’s surprise, she was actually interested in what he had to say and seemed to like him as well. Steve ended up having the best non-planned date he had ever had that night. Well actually, this was his first non-planned date he had been to but it was the best date he had ever been to as well. It was simply amazing.

After a lovely dinner and non-stopped conversations between the two of them, Natasha and Steve left the restaurant. Steve chuckled a bit at a joke Natasha just told and Natasha stopped on the pavement, looking at him. Steve raised one eyebrow, wondering what was on her mind. “What is it?” He asked, still smiling. “Are you going to ask me out again or must I simply go back here each night in hopes that your dates won’t show up?” Natasha asked, making Steve blush. Natasha chuckled as she noticed and walked closer to him. “You actually want to go out with me.. again?” Steve managed to say and Natasha smiled, putting a hand on his cheek. “You’re cute when you blush.” She said before giving him a soft kiss.

As she pulled away, Steve’s cheeks were even redder than before and he couldn’t help but smile. Natasha gave him a last look before she started walking away from him. Steve frowned. “Natasha!” He called out after her. She stopped walking and turned around, looking at him. “Yes?” She asked. “Can I get your number?” He asked and Natasha shook her head. “Then how am I supposed to meet you again?” He said confused. Natasha smiled. “I’m going to come back here each night in hopes that your date won’t show up.” She said, giving him a last look before she started walking again. Steve watched her leave with a bright smile on his face. His dates was surely not going to show up any nights ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
